Broken
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: After losing their baby, Momo thinks that her husband stopped loving her once their relationship starts changing. But one rainy day, when she's trapped in the rain, she'll know the truth. AU! HitsuHina!


_**I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile! Please leave me a review!**_

* * *

Women felt jealous, and glad, for her. She was called and known as the luckiest woman, probably, in the world. She was known to have the perfect life the perfect house, the perfect cloths, the perfect accessories, and the most important, the perfect husband. She was married to none other than Toushirou Hitsugaya, one of the richest people in the country. He owned more than thirty companies, and he also has his own private island. What else does he have to give her? Love. She is truly loved by her husband.

Toushirou buttoned his black, silky made suit. He had an important meeting today with another company. The owner wants to sell his company to him. Toushirou couldn't miss his chance, he loved negotiating. After fixing his cloths, he grabbed the keys to his car and opened the door of their large, master bedroom.

His wife looked at him and smiled sadly. She hated it when he would always have to go to meetings and leave her alone.

"Bye Toushirou, take care..." she said slowly, hoping that he would turn around and at least smile at her.

Sadly, she just saw him nod and walk out. Momo frowned as she hugged her pillow. Her eyes began to sting as tears formed around the corner of her chocolate brown eyes. She knew that he was still disappointed, and she didn't blame him. After all, it was her fault, right?

Momo glanced at the papers from the hospital, stating everything that went through her abortion because of her miscarriage. Any father would be disappointed if his wife lost their child during the sixth month of pregnancy. Momo remembered the smile on her husband's face when she told him that she was pregnant, and she also remembered the frown on his face when she told him that she had a miscarriage.

From that day, which was two months ago, Toushirou hasn't even pecked her. He barely talks to her and he's always out on meetings. He doesn't spend as much time with her as he did before. Ever since that miscarriage happened, he has been distant from her.

Maybe he doesn't love her? That could be, since he barely speaks with her...

"I'm sorry Toushirou, for killing our baby..." she said as she stood up and stared at the picture of their wedding day.

She took off her pajamas and headed towards her shower. She saw the scars on her abdomen from when she gave birth to the dead baby.

_I have hurt my husband and I killed my own son..._

She turned the faucets and the cool water splashed on her tanned body.

After her shower, she got out and dropped the towel on the floor. She put on her lingerie and black slacks with a white T-shirt. She left her hair like that, wet and without being brushed, and she grabbed her black sweater.

Momo needed to think for a while, she needed air. She couldn't stand being inside and sobbing everyday, while wondering if her husband stopped loving her or not. She left her cellphone and headed out the door. It was around fifty degrees Fahrenheit and the sky was very dark. The wind was immense as some garbage cans were knocked over.

Momo shivered as she began to take her walk around the park.

* * *

"Good morning gentlemen, sorry I'm late."

The tall man stepped inside the large, meeting room. Toushirou looked at him and both CEO shook their hands firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Mister Hitsugaya."

"It's nice to meet you too Mister Gates."

The elderly man sat down and opened his folder. Then, he placed some papers on top of the long table as Toushirou and the other assistants looked at it carefully.

"Sir, are you sure you want to hand me your company?" Toushirou questioned as one of his worker placed his cup of coffee in front of him.

"Of course sir. You're very intelligent and capable of managing such a strong company. You see, I am of old age and I won't be able to stick around every company I have and make sure that they're doing perfect. So since you manage your companies much better than I do, I decided to hand you this one."

Momo took a deep sigh as she saw a woman, her husband, and a little girl running inside the house with a large grin on their faces. It made her feel so guilty of losing her baby. If she would have been careful, she could have had the best family in the world. But that's all over. Her husband doesn't love her anymore.

Momo looked down as she continued walking. The temperature kept on decreasing as the winds got stronger and drops of rain began to fall. Momo put on the hood of her sweater and continued walking. Hopefully she'll disappear somewhere and never come back. Maybe that way, Toushirou would find another woman that won't kill their child.

* * *

Mister Gates stood up and grabbed his vest.

"Mister Hitsugaya, I must get going. There is a rain storm that is coming and I need to fly out of this country before my next meeting."

"Alright Mister Gates."

Toushirou stood up and the business men shook hands. Mister Gates turned around and walked out of the room with his assistants and some of his employees following from behind. Toushirou sighed tiredly as he started to gather the papers around and place them in a neat pile.

"Sir, the other meetings you had for the rest of the day has been canceled. The other managers called and told me to inform you sir."

Toushirou nodded as he looked out the window. The sky was beginning to get dark each passing second. He saw drops of rain slowly come down, and the wind increased its intensity. Might as well cancel today's job and head home. He heard last night about the large storm that was approaching.

He called one of his employees and told her to tell everyone that they can all go home.

* * *

Momo shivered as her bangs got on her eyes. She pushed them away, although it was no use. The intense wind made her hood fall back. She trembled as the cold atmosphere hit her face. She grabbed her hood and placed it over her head again.

The streets were empty. There were barely no cars driving around, nor parked, and no human nor animal was seen around. She was the only person walking around.

She passed another house and saw through the window a family of three children and their parents drinking hot coffee as they laughed and embraced each other.

Momo felt even more guilty as she stared at the ground. Her tears began to mix with the rain.

* * *

The loud thunder almost shook the building. Toushirou sighed as he opened his cabinet, about to take some of his files home. But suddenly, a familiar photo appeared on top of the yellow colored folders. Toushirou's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the photo and looked at it closely.

It was the photo of his wedding day with Momo. She wore the most gorgeous gown and had the prettiest smile ever. Her dress was a very light peach colored that was strapless and was tight on her upper body but loose from the waist-down. He remembered that on that day, her ring accidentally fell inside her dress, in between her breasts, when he was going to put it on her ring and he placed his hand inside her dress to get it. That was the best and funniest moment of their wedding.

The CEO suddenly frowned as he thought about the way he has been treating her lately. He was very upset over the fact that their child died during her pregnancy. They both wanted to make a family and live as happy as they could together.

But it wasn't her fault. Toushirou realized that it wasn't her fault for a miscarriage. Miscarriages happens every time.

_Crap, what have I done?_

Toushirou knew that he had hurt her by being distant towards her. He got his cellphone and dialed the house number. It ringed but she seemed to not pick up. He sighed and dialed her cellphone number. Again, she didn't pick up. Maybe she was in the shower? No, that couldn't be. It was around five post meridiem.

He got up and grabbed his jacket. Putting it on, he grabbed the files and left the office.

"Kurosaki, I'm going home. Lock the doors when you leave."

"Alright sir."

Toushirou left the colossal building and hurried towards his car. His car was a gray Mercedes SLR. He glanced at the sky and knew that the storm was a few miles away. He wanted to get home as soon as possible so he could apologize to her. He got inside the car and drove home.

* * *

Momo sneezed as she felt her cheeks turn cold and red. The wind was so strong that it could possibly take her away with the papers and other garbage that's flying around. The cold rain splashed on her face as she continued to walk with difficulty. She closed her pained eyes so the flying dust wouldn't get inside. The cold air went through her cloths and made her whole body shiver.

Buts she didn't stop though. She grabbed all of her courage and continued walking.

Toushirou opened the door to their house and immediately looked around. Unfortunately, he was unable to find her. She was no where to be found. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed her cellphone number again.

_Momo, please pick-_

Suddenly, he heard her cellphone ring and saw it laying on top of the table. Cursing, he hung up and left the house, ready to search for her. He knew her well and had a hint that she was probably walking around outside; though it wasn't safe to do that today. He got inside his car and drove around the neighborhood.

It was raining hard and the thunder got louder. He saw the ground concealed by the rain. The storm was just beginning and the neighborhood area was already beginning to get flooded.

"Damn it, Momo where are you?"

He made a turn towards the park and decided to drive around there. Momo loved the park.

* * *

Momo's cloths and body were soaking wet. She sneezed again and wiped the rain off of her face with the back of her wet hand. Her head began to slightly ache. She rubbed her tired, red eyes and suddenly heard a car from behind. She recognized the engine of the vehicle but continued walking.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Toushirou spotted her a few yards away. She was about to cross the street but suddenly he halted the car right in front of her. Momo gasped as she saw the door open and her stoic husband come out. He looked directly at her. He walked towards her as she stepped back nervously. He was less than an two inches away from her when she closed her eyes and threw herself on him. Toushirou embraced her tightly as she began to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Momo." he whispered.

He heard her sobs and felt his heart shatter. How can he hurt her like that? He loves her and causing her to cry like this made him a bad husband. He heard the loud thunder roar again and knew that they should head home. He grabbed her arm and helped her walk towards the car. Opening the door, he helped her sit down and then closed the door.

After that he got inside and immediately drove home. His wife curled into a ball and embraced her arms while trembling. Toushirou looked at her sadly and turned on the car's heater so she could be warm.

He reached the house in an instant and with a remote control, he pressed a button and the garage door opened. Slowly, he drove inside and turned off the ignition. He got out of the car and then walked to the other side. Momo heard him open the door and then grab her arms. He picked her up bridal style and opened a door that led to the inside of the house. Momo closed her eyes and rest her head against his chest. He walked up a few steps and opened another door. Now, he was inside the hallway of the house.

He made his way with her in his arms towards their master bedroom. Once inside, he sat her on the bed and then got some clean towels. He sat next to her and unzipped her sweater. He took it off her body and then placed the blue towel on her neck. He began to dry her off and looked at her sad expression.

Toushirou placed the towel next to him and placed his hands below her chin, turning her head so she could look at him.

"I'm sorry Momo-"

"No, I'm sorry." she cut him, " It's my fault. I killed our child and I know that you don't love me anymore."

Her husband's eyes widened as she stared down.

"Momo how can you say that? I love you. This was all my fault. I have been ignoring you for the past two months, and that was very wrong of me. Please forgive me... I can't live without you..."

Momo smiled as her tears ran down her face. She felt her heart do cartwheels. She felt so happy that he still loves her.

"You're forgiven." she said and the couple embraced.

Toushirou pecked her forehead and then kissed her lips. It's been a long while since he has kissed and he felt so stupid for ignoring her. He stroked her back as their kiss deepened. She laid down on the bed as she grabbed his tie and pulled him on top of her. His legs were between hers as his hands went over breasts.

"You know, " she said in between kisses, " we can always have another one."

Toushirou smirked and in a second her shirt went flying through the door.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_


End file.
